danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neotornado/Oops, it's been a while!
*edit* well this is funny. 11.0 updated today, and we did get snowfield 3! ...except an old threat made his ugly reappearence... THAT **** PINK GEL TREE IS BACK. aside from him, can't wait to play it! anyway, back to the main blog... oops. it's been a full year since I've last shown up here! anyway, might as well post something, seing as I redid my own page. First off, seems like boxer DID get more range in the most recent update! ...as well as big comical gloves. whipper also got some range, but did he really need it? he's already the farthest-reaching of the 3 melee classes. (not counting long sabel/wooden sword + long sword cards XD) still, nice touch. it's not the rubber card, but it's still in the game nonetheless. before that, the new weapons are nice, especially since I secretly liked the remmington before it got outclassed. (my current underrated weapon is the homing laser beam) Sniper being able to snipe again is nice, but it's not that useful since most (read: almost all) people upgrade their sniper's range and spam the poison arrows. (or flame arrow, if that's even useful) either way, this is jumping the gun here, but here's my predictions for future updates: (not exactly version 11.1, just "in the general future" weapons. since most of them are overly predictable, I'll just give my guesses: *Boxer: poison claw (which I will admit sounds awesome. XD) *Gladiator: Ice blade (uh... yay?) *Sniper: *shrugs* uh... new nonelemental arrow? like steel? I dunno. *Magician: new thunder. hoping that it pierces terrain like big thunder did. *Priest: *shrugs again* uh... freezing staff? *Gunner: Sniper rifle, baby! He needed a new sniper gun, seing as the last one is way outclassed by now. *Whipper: Thunder flail. I don't use whipper much, so I'm nuteral on it. *Angel: Ice chakram. again, I'm nuteral on it. stages are next, and I dunno where the next one's gonna be since it's made a U-turn, but here are my guesses... *Mountain 2. either to the east or north of mountain 1. *Snowfield 4, I dunno where. XD *or a stage to the north of desert 6 (okay no. XD) As far as enemies are concerned, we did see two old enemies come back recently (fairy and X), but I'm still looking for those cap and star enemies! ...even if the former probably won't ever come back outside of fan-enemies. XD I'm not particularly looking forward to new classes, as I personally think that 8 classes is good enough. although if there are new classes, I can't see it going above 12 classes AT ALL. hopefully we'll get a true ranged class instead of the mixed classes. (by ranged class, I count that as "average range of +80 with the ability to upgrade range) finally, I can't see the game going much longer without nerfing some of the cards, and a couple of them have already reached their max power (such as explosion card's 100% explosion rate), so I figure that the game MIGHT be ending soon. still, how soon that is, or what will happen after the end of the game is still a mystery to me. as far as fixes go... *okay, first off... make mist grove 1 harder or balance it. at this point, it's far too easy for a team with fire weapons to get all the way to level 30 right after seaside 1. especially if magician or gladiator is part of the team. hill country got balanced to the grassland series, so why not make the mist grove series follow suit? *second, spread the weapons out more. I do understand why the weapons are set up the way they are, but I do find it awkward that weapons tend to cluster in certain levels, but are entirley absent in some other levels. the staffs, whips, and rings have fixed this to an extent, but I do think the other 5 classes need to spread the weapons out a bit. Category:Blog posts